She bites
by Dragonclaw
Summary: Rahab gets a gift from Raziel. However did he bite more off than he wanted. I have update another chapter after only 2 days.
1. She bites

**She bites**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I haven't written anything in a long time. Anyway I don't own any of the characters other then my own creations.

**Nosgoth**

"Listen, I don't want to be bothered right now. I have important things to reflect upon. However, if one needs to find me I will be in my library." Rahab said while he existed the room leaving his lieutenants to their own means.

He would prefer to be left alone, but one never knows when the humans will strike. As he entered the library a cold rush of air washed over him. He wished only that he would be able to read his book in peace.

After sometime Rahab's mind wondered to his brother's resent actions towards the human citadel. Raziel was runny out of human slaves so he plundered the countryside for young humans. Mostly females, typical Raziel, however most would be more of a quickie for Raziel then worthwhile slaves.

"Maybe I will make a quick visit to see him tomorrow to find myself a new personal slave," Rahab thought to himself. "A male, females tend to bring all sorts of problems into the mix."

**"**My lord, your Brother Raziel is here to see you. He says it is of the utmost importance," Rahab's first lieutenant.

Rahab replaced his book upon his shelf and suddenly had a terrible feeling wash over him.

"Rahab, my dearest brother. I have a proposition for you," Raziel said with one of his famous grins.

"Should I be frightened brother? Is this one of those get back Zephon for one of his comments toward you plans?" Rahab answered while removing papers from the table.

Rahab's conference room was a small room, with a large wooden table placed in the middle and a lone map of Nosgoth on the wall.

"Oh, dear Rahab always worried about what tomorrow will bring. No, it is not one of my brilliant schemes to repay one of the others. It is about one of slaves I captured," Raziel replied staring off at the map on the wall.

Rahab always worried when Raziel would stare off into space and not face him when he talked. This always seemed to indicate some kind of trouble was going to happen.

"What is it Raziel, I don't have all day"

"Well, I have one slave that I wish to give to you as a gift. She is a hard worker, however I believe she still seems to have fight in her," Raziel nodded hopefully towards Rahab.

"I don't like trouble makers in the clan slave or vampire, Raziel. Why would you ever think of given me this one in particular? Plus I would prefer a male since I lost my personal slave sometime ago," Rahab answered.

"Rahab, I don't wish her broken like the other would. Melchiah would go way to easy on her. Come on, dear brother females are great personal slaves. The not only listen well but if needed help with other desires," Raziel replied through another one of his grins.

"You may play with your slaves like that Raziel. I tend not to get so close to them, however your personal slaves seem to never last very long. If you so desire to get rid of her, I will take her, but please next time try to give me a gift with less fight."

"Then it is final. I will send her around tomorrow. Oh and please Rahab try not to get hurt cause she seems to bite," Raziel replied while looking down at his arm where a large red bite mark remained.

Rahab sat down in one of the large wooden chairs rubbing his temples. "What trouble have I gotten myself."


	2. She cries

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of LOK characters but I do own my characters that I have created. _

_Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming._

**She bites**

"I should have known that a woman would cause to much trouble. I tend to like the silence of my cold library than a woman problems." Rahab said out loud while still laying in bed. "I still wonder if I should have just said no to Raziel."

"My Lord, Raziel's gift has arrived. She is waiting in the conference room, however do you wish I send her to you?" yelled Rahab's first lieutenant through the door.

"Yes, send here her. I feel a little under the weather."

"Lord Rahab, please if you don't mind me asking. Is she more of a play thing or a slave?"

"I do mind such a question, however she is just to replace my personal slave that was lost." Rahab replied pulling his achy body out of his bed."

Rahab's room was plain, however it had everything one would need, a bed, closest, and his clan banner, which hung over his bed.

The door pushed open causing Rahab to come out of a state of meditation. She was pushed through the crack in the door. She was thin, wiry dark brown hair, and somewhat of a beating look on her face, however her eyes where a beautiful icy blue color.

"Hello, and welcome to my clan holding, little one. I am as I am sure you have been told, I am Lord Rahab. You can refer to me as sir, lord and so on but try to say it with respect," Rahab said slowing approaching the young girl. "Your name is?"

She looked at him with such a look of disgust upon her face.

" Well, Lord I guess you expect me to be thanking you for saving me from being a meal or one of Ariel's whores. I would choose death over being a slave for some vampire. I don't know why you wish to know my name. It is not like you are going to call me by it because the outcome will be the either whore or just plain out bitch," The young slave girl replied staring off into the distance.

"Oh, so you are as bad as Raziel said. I can't believe you bit him on his arm. You are very strong willed for a human who has had their homeland destroyed by vampires," Rahab said moving to get out of bed. "It is going to take sometime for you to get use to living here as my personal slave."

"Wait, I am just supposed to give up and become your slave. I may have only been a lower class human but I am no one slave. I will never listen to you, a flea bitten half blood vampire."

Rahab arose out of bed and approached the young slave girl. He looked right into her eyes and smacked her right across her face.

"Never, call me a half blood. I am the 4th son of the great Lord Kain. I will not have you speak to me in that tone or in that matter. I have only had to hit a slave once before you. Please don't make me hit you again," Rahab said staring down at her, he sighed.

She looked back up at him, wiping off the blood from her mouth.

"I am sorry my lord for speaking out like that. What do you wish me to do?" She replied with tears forming in her eyes.

Rahab extends his hand down to her and pulls her back to her feet.

"Lord Rahab, my name is Sarah."

Rahab smiled lightly and then out of none where he pulled her closed to his body. Sarah glared back at him with a glazed look in her still with tears falling from her eyes.

"They killed my whole family even down to my youngest brother who was three. Why did they have to kill them all and not me? I just want to know My Lord. It was not even Lord Raziel it was just a fledgling," Sarah cried right into Rahab's chest.

"Little one, please calm down. How about you get some rest and after that I will show you around my clan," Rahab said holding her close to him trying to cheer her up.

Rahab picks up Sarah and lays her down on the bed.

He thinks to himself, "Please sleep soundly little one. I will return to check on you later in the day. Please don't run cause I don't want to hit you again."

Rahab leaves the room and Sarah to her own doing.


	3. She Breaks

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of LOK characters but I do own my characters that I have created. _

_This is a pretty heavy chapter so watch out. _

**She bites**

**Sarah's Point of view**

Sleep, was he kidding me? I didn't want to be here but I guess this is better then being dead.

I found that Rahab seems to be very troubled by something. First, he hits me across the face then he lays me down to bed. He is one complex man, vampire whatever.

I shouldn't care, since what am I, nothing but a slave. I am slave. Wow, that word carries so much with it. Most importantly he is my Lord. Oh, that word makes me sick. I just want things to be the same, not that my home life was anything better.

I should rest, however I just don't feel safe being in the room. I wish that Rahab would come back. Not because I like him or anything but just so I am not alone.

Suddenly, the door opens and somebody came in. I can't make out the figure but it seemed to be a rather large male. I closed my eyes hoping that the figure would just go away.

When I opened my eyes again. The figure was standing over me just staring at me.

"You seem comfortable," the man reached down and touched my face. "Oh and skin so soft for a slave."

I was scared and all I wanted was for Rahab to get here. I wanted to scream but something was holding me back. It was probably the fear that no one would come to my aid.

The man ripped the blanket off of me. I was still wearing my old clothes that were covered in dirt and were badly ripped. He looked right into my eyes. I must have had some kind of fear in my eyes because he let out a laugh.

"Poor child, are you scared?" He said with such a grin on his face I just wanted to smack it off. "Lost you voice?"

He traced my body with one of his hands. My breathing had become very quick and because of that he gave me another grin.

"Tell me child, are you virgin? Oh and don't even think about screaming that will made it worse," He said while reaching to ripe off my shirt.

I felt powerless to do anything, so what if I am or not. It is not going to change what he going to do to me. After he removed my shirt then he ripped what remained of my clothes. I let out a little scream.

"Dear child, what did I tell you about screaming?" He grinned while licking the side of my face. Now, his grins where making me more sick than scared. I didn't understand why this was happening to me.

He got on top of me and removed whatever clothing he was wearing. Then with another one of those stupid grins he began.

All I wanted to do was let out a yell, but I feared what the outcome would be. It hurt like hell; since I was a virgin I could feel the blood running down my leg. I closed my eyes just hoping it would be over soon. Then I heard a voice, the voice I had been waiting for.

"Melchiah, What the hell do you think you are doing?' Rahab busted into the room.

Melchiah pushed himself off of me but this caused me to let out a scream. Melchiah turned to me before replying to his brother and smacked me across the face.

"Dear brother, I was just trying to have fun. She has just such softest skin and we need to break them in somehow. " Melchiah replied while getting dressed. 

"You may break you slave in that way, but I don't. That slave as far as I know is mine. I believe it is time for you to leave and next time don't even think about it. I will not go so easy on you," Rahab said grabbing the door.

Melchiah ran out of the door, but I still remained on the bed almost in a daze. I could hear them talking but couldn't see them. I knew that I was finally alone with Rahab. I could hear him moving closer to me and in the back of my mind I wished that he wouldn't see me like this.

"Sarah?" That all I remaindered and I blanked out.

**Rahab's POV**

Oh little one, why did this have to happen to you? I wrapped her in a blanket that was something clean and picked her up to carry her into a different room.

As I walked through the hallway I told one of the maid to pick up my bed and that it was none of her business what had happened. I entered one of my guest rooms which normally used for when my brother visit. I laid Sarah down on the bed and moved her hair out of her face. She had gone through so much and still it was probably just the beginning. I called in one of the maid and asked them to send a doctor up. When the doctor came into the room I approached him and explained all that he needed to know.

"I want you to come and get me when you are done," with that said I left the room.

I went to my conference room where I could clear my thoughts. How dare my brother believe he can do that! She must be only about sixteen and just to have that after she lost her family.

"Damn you, Melchiah." I hit the table with my fists full force.

"You are going to hurt your hand on the table if you do that Rahab."

I looked up and saw it was Turel. That is all that I needed today was another one of my brothers to visit me.

"What do you want, Turel."

"You don't sound so happy to see me. I will get to the point. I need a book for a spell from your library."

"Whatever, please just get it and leave."

Turel left the room and again Rahab was alone. Would she even look at him again or would her spirits be broken?

"Rahab, Melchiah does it all the time. Don't let it get to you." Turel had returned with the book in hand

"What do you mean all the time?"

"He desire for perfect flesh leads him to act in weird ways. Rahab, why does it matter so much to you? Raziel told me you didn't want the slave to begin with."

"I don't need my slave broken. This will leave her out of work for a few days which is something I don't like to happen." I glared back at Turel just hoping he would leave me to myself.

"I believe she means more to you then you let on. However, I have more important things to take care of so I am on my way," with that said Turel left the room.

Does she mean more to me then just a slave? No, I don't get close to my slaves. Not since…

"Lord Rahab?" the doctor said as he entered the room.

"Yes?" I replied.

"She is still alive, but she lost a lot of blood. Not only because of what happen but earlier events. I would leave her to rest and just hope for the best. It may hurt her every time she tried to have sex or it may not. It depends on her body," Doctor said trying to give one of those fake smiles. "May I leave?"

"Yes, leave."

Poor girl, I wonder if she will even talk to me?

I entered the room as quietly as I could. She was lying there looking very peaceful. I sat down next to her on the bed and stroked her hair. I lend down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I am sorry."

I turned to get up and leave her to sleep when I heard her move.

"Please, don't leave me," her voice sounded so beaten. "I don't want to be alone. Please Lord Rahab."

I returned to her side and laying down. She moved so that she was lying in my arms. I didn't understand why she did this. I would have guessed she would have never wanted to be around men again. She fell back into sleep and I kissed her forehead again.

"I don't want to be alone either." I whispered into her ear and closed my eyes.


	4. She rides

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of LOK characters but I do own my characters that I have created. _

**She bites**

**Rahab POV**

I had drifted off to sleep and when I awoke it was dawn. I never like sunlight so I figured today would be one of those days I would try to spend it inside. I didn't want to leave Sarah alone or maybe it was I who didn't want to be alone? I need to keep such thoughts out of my head. I was a lord and I need to be on top of my game. Sarah let out a yawn and snuggled closer to my chest.

Do I have feelings for this human? I know it is forbid to have such feelings but I never understand love. I have read about it in great detail, but it was a complex human emotion. Maybe it was lust more than love? I have never been with a woman before because I haven't felt the desire to do so. I know that Raziel, Turel and Dumah have all experienced a woman's touch, however I am not sure of the others. Well, I know Melchiah has raped woman whether he has ever had one willing is beyond me.

"Rahab?" Sarah said still half asleep.

"You don't need to do anything today," I replied while petting her head.

"I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I should have been there with you."

Sarah let out a little laugh. "Who would have guessed that was going to happen? I will heal. Plus you have more important things to than watch over me like a little baby. I do however need new clothes."

"I will have them sent up to you. I believe you may also need a bath," I replied with a smile. "I will have a maid draw one. It will be in the bathroom that connected to my bedroom."

"You want me to run back to your room naked? Plus, why do you even have bathroom?" She said while pulling herself up in bed.

She was so beautiful and Melchiah was right in one way her skin was soft. I wanted to talk to her about the feelings I was having but I knew it was not the right time.

After I told the maid to draw the bath. I picked Sarah up still cover in the blanket and transported her back to my bedroom and than into the bathroom.

"I will leave you in peace. I believe you clothes are on the bed, so I will just make sure the door is locked this time."

I was about to leave the room when I heard Sarah say something. I ran back into the bathroom to see her in the bath tube just staring at the ceiling.

"What is wrong? Did you say something?"

I must have had a worry look on my face because she let out a giggle.

"No, I am fine. It is just the water is so cold. Don't they heat it before they put it in the bath?"

"Yeah, fire doesn't get used to much around here. Reminder most who live here are vampires," I replied back to her.

"Really? Well you still haven't explained why there is a bathroom in a vampire's room?" She said with a grin.

"Well, It was here when I took over this castle so I just left it."

"Oh, so why are you staring at me like that?"

I hadn't noticed that I was staring at all. She was a beautiful looking girl, but it was wrong for me to stare. She tilted her head to the side waiting for me to answer. I wanted to tell her I thought she was the most beautiful female I had ever seen but something kept me back.

"I wasn't staring at you. I was noticing that the water is very dirty." Oh, what a great lie that was and I knew she knew that it was. She just closed her eyes and relaxed in the bath. I wanted to leave her be but at the same time I wanted to remain her to watch over her.

There was a knock at the door and I left Sarah be to answer it.

"What is it?" I asked as I approached the door.

"Dear brother I have come to return the book I borrowed," replied Turel as he popped his head through the door.

I closed the door behind me and followed him to my library.

"Turel, can I ask you something?"

Turel placed the book back onto the shelf. "What do you want, Rahab?"

"Have you ever had feelings for a human before?"

Turel let out a loud laugh and gave me a large huge.

"Is it the new girl? The one who had the run in last night? Please tell me it is true?" Turel said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, but can we love human or is it just lust for us?" I moved to sit down at one of the tables.

"Well, it depends on what you call love. I know we can lust over humans, as you know just like Melchiah had. I don't know about love. I am sure if it is a special kind of love maybe true love. I am sorry Rahab but I don't know the real answer. Do you know if she even likes you?"

"I haven't even asked her yet. I mean she slept in my arms last night and I was with her for a while she was bathing. I don't know my next move and what if she says no?" I replied rubbing my forehead.

"Listen, don't plan to make moves or anything. If it is to happen it will. I would just try to kept your feelings in check, your clan and your children come first." Turel moved towards the door and made a hand motion to follow.

"Well, I will see you at the clan meeting tomorrow." I said following Turel.

"Rahab, just reminder you don't want Kain to know since we don't know how he will act. I would prefer no deaths this time. I just want what is best for you," with that said Turel left Rahab alone in the hallway.

I leaned up against the wall and rub my temples. I didn't know what I would do next maybe I will just show her around the clan.

"Lord Rahab?"

"Oh, you are done. Sorry, one of my brothers came by to drop off a book."

"It is ok, My Lord. What am I to do for the rest of the day?" Sarah smiled and approached me. I could smell her and how sweet it was. I need to snap out of this because I need to be focused. I have the meeting tomorrow and nothing needs to get into my way.

"Yeah, I would like to show you around. If you are feeling up to it?'

"Oh, I would love that Lord Rahab," She replied than gave me a hug.

I was taken back and I stood there not knowing what to do. I guess I had a stupid look on my face because she let out a giggle.

I showed her all around the city and every inch of the main building. When we reached the barn where I kept the horses she let out a scream.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"I love horses. I never had one or anything but I just think they are such great creatures," she replied rushing pass me. She ran right into the barn and passed all the horses until she reached mine.

"His name is Leviathan and he is a great horse. He seen me through more battles than any other horse." I smiled at her, but she was to into the horse to notice. "Would you like to go for a ride? It is getting dark which is always a good thing for me."

"Yes, I would love to go!" She screamed causing some of the horses to jump. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to upset them."

"Yeah, they will settle down. Which you do you want to take out?" I questioned her as I walked to the track room.

"I don't know how do ride. I was hoping that we could just ride together," she replied following me into the room.

"Sure, we can do that." I walked into Leviathan stall and began to get him ready. Great, now I would be inches away from her and not only that but we will be moving. I just hope nothing will happen during the ride. I had finished preparing Leviathan and I removed him from the stall to take him outside.

"I am going out for a ride if anyone asks," I told one of the slaves who was cleaning the barn.

I jumped onto the back of my horse and I help Sarah get on behind me. She wrapped her arms around my chest. I took a deep breath and trotted out of the city.

After sometime I noticed that Sarah was pushing her body closer to mine. I turned to her and asked, "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little. Could we stop and rest?"

I was more than happy to rest since Leviathan wanted some water anyway. We stopped by a stream as I lead my horse to have a drink. I had left Sarah waiting, sitting on a rock and I believe that she would be fine for a few minutes.

"Rahab!"

I left my horse by the river and ran back to where I had left her. There was no sign of her anywhere. I looked around and noticed something moving in the forest. I rushed in there only to find my brother Zephon had a hold of Sarah.

"Zephon put her down. She is not for feeding," I hissed at him.

"Why so angry brother? Why would you bring such a human all the way out if not for feeding?" Zephon returned my hiss.

"I was out for a ride and I desired company." I eyed Zephon carefully making sure he didn't make any sudden movements.

"Oh, company. You couldn't go out with one of child? No, you brought with you a human and one so young too." Zephon grinned back at me. "What were you plans, rape, feed or just kill her

I could see the fear in Sarah's eyes and I just wanted him to let go of her.

"Zephon, release her from your grip. What I do is none of your businesses."

"If you take me for a fool you are mistaken. I know that you are aroused, but maybe you are right. It is none of my businesses," with that, said Zephon released Sarah and disappeared back into the forest.

Sarah looked at with such a look that it sent a chill down my back. It was a mix of fear and disgust and I never wanted her to look at me in that way. I just turned around and went to go get Leviathan. Right then I had wished that I had let Turel rip out Zephon's throat last clan meeting.

When I returned to fetch Sarah so that we could return home. She had remained where she was released but when I offer her my hand she looked away. She reached up and pulled herself on the horse still behind me however instead of wrapping her arms around me she grabbed the back of the saddle.

When we finally reached home and I had dropped off Leviathan at the barn. I walked up to my room since Sarah had run off somewhere. When I entered the room, there she was waiting for me.

"Where do you want me to sleep?' Her voice sounded cold almost lifeless.

"You can stay her tonight. I don't mind." It would soon be dawn anything and I need to rest.

She waited for me to get into bed before she followed. She stayed as far away from me as possible.

"Where you aroused by me?" Sarah whispered.

"Yes" I could have beaten myself for responding but she said nothing in reply so I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
